The Kung Fu Wanderer
by SonoftheLost
Summary: The Wanderer/Courier 6 goes to the KFP world with his family. Fighting for justice the Wastelands way and finding a story he thought ended. How will this world deal with a human with a hard sense of justice and has a family to protect...no matter what


**Hello guys and gals, this is a set up for the story. setting up the Wanderer/6 with his Special, personality, and Perks. Also I was thinking of taking Skags from Borderlands and the Caragors and Graugs from Shadow of Mordor, mainly for most creatures besides Yao Gui and Deathclaws as the top predators.**

**I think the guest(s) who reviewed and gave their opinion, also got a review form a person named bob that wasn't as friendly and it goes and i quote 'You people are sick freaks'. well I say to you, you don't have to read this, you could just have left no problem, it's not like I'm going into your house and tying you to a chair and saying 'You will read with and you will like it!'**

**So without further adieu the setup.**

"So you want to hear another story of the Wastelands?" A lone voice echoes through a swirling black void. "Alright, let's see now. A new character? No, let's go with a well know one. Now who? The Vault Dweller? No, he's dead now? The chosen one? No, he is dead. The Warrior? No, he gave his brain to change the wastes... at least in this tale. Lone Wanderer? Maybe. Courier 6? Maybe as well. Hmm, why not both."

As set of standing T-51b Winterized Power Armor and Elite Riot Gear appear and get split in half then the halves piece themselves together.

"Now, let's see... his personality... a bit cold to strangers... harm to his friends... and willing to do anything for his family. Hmm, that reminds me of a few other characters for other video games; Raiden from Metal Gear, Death from Darksiders, and John Marston from Red Dead Redemption...Yeah, that sounds right in a sense. Speaking of Raiden; since there are cyborgs in fallout should the Wanderer/6 get a few upgrades like Raiden without the cyborg body, just the enhancements? Hmm, well, we could enhance his reflexes, agility, strength, and endurance with some tech from Big MT and the aliens from Mothership Zeta... fuck it we'll go with it. Now the big answer one must face

.

.

.

To make a badass or not to make a badass. Whether tis nobler to make an every man or a one all would follow and be inspired by?

.

.

.

Fuck yeah, and with enough luck to match the Master fucking Chief, I mean come on how else would someone live through deadly radiation with just a coma...unless it also changed his DNA then there's the bullet to the head; so let's see the S.P.E.C.I.A.L score.

STRENGTH: 10(reinforced spine, implant, and mutation)

PERCEPTION: 10(Training through the wastes and enhancements from Big Mt)

ENDURANCE;10(Implant and needed high for all the others as well as toughening skin, bones, and muscles)

CHARISMA:10

INTELLIGENCE: 10(Son of two genius scientists, Implant, and working closely to his father and worked to be like Stanislaus Braun)

AGILITY:10(Enhancements from Big Mt)

LUCK:10

Now for Perks….they should be able to work with Kung Fu and other aspects of life that the wanderer/6 would need for provide for his family in a world where he doesn't have money or could scavenge.

PERKS: Lady Killer, Daddy's Boy LvL 3, Swift Learner LvL 3, Intense Training LvL 10, Educated, Comprehension, Cannibal, Hunter, Retention, Rapid Reload, Toughness LvL 2, Ferocious Loyalty, Fortune Finder, Gunslinger, Commando, Iron Fist LvL 3, Strong Back, Finesse, Mysterious Stranger, Night Person, Silent Running, Lawbringer, Cyborg, Adamantium Skeleton, Better Criticals, Action Boy, Infiltrator, Paralyzing Palm, Light Step, Ninja, Grim Reaper Sprint(Fallout 3 version), Explorer, Warmonger, Hand Loader, Leadbelly, Vigilant Recycler, Quick Draw, Stone Wall, Terrifying Presence, Long Haul, Unstoppable Force, Jury Rigger, Weapon Handling, Nerves of Steel, Junk Rounds, Hobbler, Heavyweight, Home on the Range, Grunt, Implant GRX, Burden to Bear, Lessons Learned, Old World Gourmet, Piercing Strike, Miss Fortune, and Super Slam.

55 perks that would fit the profile, now how to do them? Wanderer's have 30 and 6's have 25 and the leveled ones are split between. Alright now non level perks: Khan Trick, Ranger Takedown, Scribe Counter, Big Brained, Cardiac Arrest, Reinforced Spine, DNAgent and Avenger, Implants M-5 Y-3&7, Xenotech Expert(now for all weapons of different species), Ghoul Ecology(Glitched), Auto Axpert, Covert Ops, Hematophage, Power Armor Training, Bark Skin, Ant Strength,Survival Expert, Wired Reflexes(given by Harkness instead in this story).

Alright, Now what? Ah yes... appearance…. Well, James said you look just like him in the looks just like his so maybe like Hawke from Dragon Age 2 but with maybe when the Purifier nearly goes it changed his hair to white. After all I've seen green, blue, and even purple hair so why not?


End file.
